Inner Strength
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: When Beast Boy questions on what is his inner strength, he decides figure it out. However when he has to face two vilains on his own and gets captured, the others has to find him and rescue him.


Inner Strength

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, PERIOD

It is an usual Friday night for the titans as they are getting pizza. The five super hero teens are eating as they talk.

"Ok, who should be the villain of the week should go to this week"? Starfire asks the group.

"Control Freak, he really annoyed us when his technology robbed every movie store in the city". Cyborg said to the group.

"No way, Mad Mod was more annoying than Control Freak. He hypnotized Beast Boy more times than the first time he captured us". Raven said to them.

"That's true Raven, however every time we have to deal with Plasmus, it takes the city even longer to clean up after. Plus don't make me tell you what Beast Boy did to get me out from the slime". Robin said to the group.

The group nods in agreement. They notice Beast Boy unusually quiet. "BB, who do you think should got the villain of the week"? Cyborg asks Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at Cybrog. "Plasmus, no question about it". Beast Boy said to them. The group nods in agreement as they finish their meal.

That night back at the tower, Beast Boy is on the roof looking up at the stars and the full moon. Cyborg went up and notices Beast Boy. "Hey BB, I thought you went to bed by now". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy notices Cyborg. "Not just yet Cy, just thinking about some stuff", Beast Boy said to Cyborg.

Cyborg looks at Beast Boy as he is curious on what BB's thinking about. "You were thinking about Terra again". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at Cyborg. "It's not her Cyborg". Beast Boy said to Cyborg. "Then what is it man"? Cyborg asks Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looks at Cyborg. "What keeps you going in a fight or in a battle that's yours alone on the inside"? Beast Boy asks Cyborg. Cyborg has a perplexed look on his face. "I hate to ask you this, BB. Who are you and what have you done with the real BB that jokes around, and doesn't ask the deeper questions often"? Cyborg asks Beast Boy.

Beast Boy has a stunned look on his face when Cyborg asks him that. "I ask you a tough and meaningful question and then you ask me if I am the same person. Am I not capable of asking those kind of questions"? Beast Boy asks Cyborg as he is getting mad.

Cyborg looks at Beast Boy. "It's not that BB. It just you don't ask the deep meaningful questions very often". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. "So it's just one of those rare moments that I ask you a deep and meaningful question that caught you off guard". Beast Boy said to Cyborg. Cyborg looks at Beast Boy. "Yeah man", Cyborg said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy has an upset look on his face. " Just forget it, Cyborg", Beast Boy said as he took off flying. "BB wait", Cyborg said he watched his friend leave the tower. Robin walks on the roof. "Did I come at a bad time"? Robin asks Cyborg. "Not really", Cyborg said to Robin. Robin looks at Cyborg. "Did you and Beast Boy have an argument about something"? Robin asks Cyborg.

Cyborg looks at Robin. "He ask me a deeper meaning kind of question". Cyborg said to Robin. Robin nods to Cyborg. "Let me guess, it took you by surprise that Beast Boy asks you". Robin said to Cyborg. "Yeah, I didn't know how to answer the question and BB got mad and took off". Cyborg said to Robin. Robin nods to Cyborg. "He will cool off and come back, Cyborg". Robin said to Cyborg. Cyborg nods to Robin as they head inside.

On BB's part of the shore, Beast Boy is bothered by the small argument between him and Cyborg. 'What is my inner strength? That one thing that keeps me going in a battle, fight, or situation. Just because I am not as smart like the others are doesn't mean that I can't ask the deep meaningful questions too. I can't believe Cyborg didn't answer my question. I thought he is my beat friend'. Beast Boy thought to himself. He back inside to sleep.

The next morning, the teens minus Beast Boy are eating breakfast. Beast Boy has a solemn look on his face as he walks in the common room. Cyborg walk up towards him. "Hey BB, I thought we would play Gamestation today to see if you could try beating me". Cyborg said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy fixes himself a glass of tofu milk and an apple. "No thanks Cyborg", Beast Boy said to Cyborg. Beast Boy chugs the tofu milk and eats the apple. "Come on man, it's what you normally do with me when we don't have call". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at Cyborg. "Maybe I want to do something completely rare and unusual for me to do with or with out you". Beast Boy said as he leaves the room.

The teens look at each other. "Friends what just happened? It's not like Beast Boy to act like this". Starfire said to them. "Yeah, he hasn't told a single joke yet and he is not being annoying". Raven said to them. Cyborg looks at them. "He ask me a deep meaning question last night, and I didn't answer the question". Cyborg said to them.

Raven glances at Cyborg as she has the bored expression on her face. "It's not very often that Beast Boy ask you a question like that. It maybe something he has to figure out on his own". Raven said to them as she leaves the room. The other three teens go about their normal day.

Raven notices Beast Boy on his part of the shore. Beast Boy notices Raven. "May I join you"? Raven asks Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at Raven. "Sure", Beast Boy said to Raven. Raven sits down with Beast Boy. "Raven, what keeps you going in a fight, battle, or situation on the inside that's yours alone"? Beast Boy asks Raven.

Raven looks at Beast Boy. "It would have to be hopeful that the world is safe from evil. Is that you wanted to ask Cyborg"? Raven asks Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at Raven. "Yeah, I wanted to know something deep and meaningful. I may not be the smartest one of the team; it doesn't mean that I can't ask it". Beast Boy said to Raven.

Raven looks at Beast Boy. "That's true, finding your inner strength is something you have to figure out on your own. Cyborg wasn't prepared for that question coming from you". Raven said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy nods to Raven. "Yeah I got that last night". Beast Boy said to Raven. All the sudden, their communicators go off as there is trouble in the city. "Trouble", Raven said to Beast Boy.

In the city, HIVE five are robbing the jewelry store as well creating havoc in the city. "Put down the jewels, now", Robin said to them. "We are going to say no", Gizmo said to Robin as the fight begins.

As Gizmo flies out from the store, Beast Boy has an idea as he changes into a bird and chases after Gizmo. Robin and the others are confused as they fight the other four Hive members. Gizmo and Beast Boy are flying as Gizmo sees the green changeling. "Buzz off green freak", Gizmo said as he fires his weapon at him. Beast Boy dodges as he changes into a monkey as he lands on Gizmo's back.

The other titans went out of the bank as four of the five members are apprehended by the authorities. "That is a gutsy move I will give him that". Cyborg said to the teens. "He may need our help". Starfire said to them. They nod as they went after them.

Gizmo notices Beast Boy on his back trying to take control of his flight. "Hey green freak, get off my back", Gizmo said as he presses a button on his remote that gets the maniacal arms moving and throws Beast Boy off. Beast Boy shift back into human form as he is thrown off. He lands in the dumpster.

Cyborg is furious as he see his best friend in the dumpster. "Oh no you don't", Cyborg said as he fires his cannon at Gizmo. Gizmo is hit as he is caught for his crimes. Starfire went to the dumpster and pulls Beast Boy out. "Friend, are you ok"? Starfire asks Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at Starfire. "Yeah", Beast Boy said as he is rubbing his shoulder.

Back at the tower, Raven is healing Beast Boy's shoulder in the med bay as Beast Boy is unusually quiet. "That was a gutsy move you did on Gizmo". Raven said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at Raven. "Yeah but, it wasn't my inner strength that kept me going". Beast Boy said to Raven. Raven looks at Beast Boy. "It's something that can't be found over night Beast Boy. It has be figured out on your own". Raven said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nods as he is getting tired. "I suppose your right". Beast Boy thought to himself as he shuts his eyes. "Just rest", Raven said to Beast Boy as she leaves the med bay.

Cyborg sees Raven leaving the med bay. "How is he"? Cyborg asks Raven. "His shoulder will be fine by morning. He just went to sleep, Cyborg". Raven said to Cyborg. "Oh, I wanted to talk to him and apologize to him". Cyborg said to Raven. "You could do it sometime tomorrow". Raven said to Cyborg. Cyborg nods as he went to his room.

In the common room, Robin sees Raven grabbing her book. "I take it Beast Boy is asleep in the med bay". Robin said to Raven. "Yeah, he will be fine, Robin". Raven said to Robin. Robin is looking at the invites to a party tomorrow night. "Are you still debating about going to that"? Raven asks Robin. "Yeah but we got one except Beast Boy. I don't want to hurt him than he already is". Robin said to Raven. Raven nods as she went to bed.

The next morning, Beast Boy woke up with his shoulder feeling better. Raven walks in the room. "How are you feeling this morning"? Raven asks Beast Boy. Beast Boy has a light smile on his face. "Never better", Beast Boy said to Raven. He leaves the med bay with Raven to the common room.

In the common room, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire are talking about the party tonight. "I hear that this party has really cool party bags that". Cyborg said to them. "What party", Beast boy asks the three teens? Cyborg notices Beast boy. "Yeah man, it's one of the coolest parties in the city". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. "Oh cool, are we all going or what"? Beast Boy asks Cyborg.

Cyborg looks at Beast Boy. "It's only Robin, Raven, Starfire, and I got invited man". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy has a disappointed look on his face. "Oh there will be other parties right". Beast boy said to them. "Yeah man", Cyborg said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy nods as he leaves the common room.

The other teens glare at Cyborg. "You really had to tell him that". Robin said to Cyborg. "I thought you were going to apologize to him". Raven said to Cyborg. "I was, but the plans to go to the party got in the way". Cyborg said to them. Robin sighs at them. "Give Beast Boy some space for now, Cyborg. I doubt he would be at his space on the shore or in his room right now". Robin said to Cyborg.

Later on that day, Beast Boy is in his room. He went flying and swimming with the ocean animals. 'I can't believe he told me about a party that I wasn't invited to. I am use to it by now because of being green, but it hurts worse when is told about from a friend'. Beast Boy thought to himself.

Starfire went towards Beast Boy's room as she knocks on his door. "Beast Boy, it's Starfire your friend. May I enter"? Starfire asks BeastBoy. "Yeah sure", Beast Boy said as he lets Starfire in. Beast Boy notices Starfire in her normal clothes. "Why are you not getting ready to go to the party"? Beast Boy asks Starfire.

Starfire looks at Beast Boy. "I am not going to the party. Those that leaves my friends out from being invited to a party is not my friend". Starfire said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at Starfire. "I will be fine Starfire. I am use to it by now because of my green skin. Besides I need to catch up on the Gamestation". Beast Boy said to Starfire. "Are you sure Beast Boy"? Starfire asks Beast Boy. "I am sure, Starfire". Beast Boy said to Starfire.

That night, Beast Boy already fixed dinner for himself as he notices his friends about to leave. "We will be calling to check on you every hour on the hour". Robin said to Beast Boy. "I know Robin. Don't do anything dangerous, stupid, and make sure the Tower is locked before going to bed". Beast Boy said to Robin. Robin nods to him as they leave for the party.

As they leave Beast Boy is playing on the Gamestation, Beast Boy sighs as he is home alone. In the T-Car, Starfire feels guilty. However as they arrive at the mansion, she is curious who didn't want Beast Boy to come. Raven notice the expression on Starfire's face. As they went inside, they notice a box filled with cell phones and a security guard. "The hostess requires everyone to place their cell phones and any communication devices in this box". The security guard said to them. "We have to check on our friend every hour on the hour. Is there any way, that one of us can have a communicator on us". Cyborg asks the security guard. "I am sorry. I am following the hostess of the party. I am going to ask you to put your communication devices in this box or leave the premise". The security guard said to them.

The titans are put in a tough position. "I hope for Beast Boy's sake there isn't any trouble in the city or at the tower". Cyborg said to the guard as they put their communicators in the box, and Cyborg shuts off his communication system off in his arm.

The hostess walk towards them. "The Teen Titans, welcome", the blonde headed girl said to them. She has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, and she has a designer outfit. Starfire glares at her. "Actually we are one friend short tonight", Starfire said to the hostess. The rich girl rolls her eyes. "That green Titan, he is not mature enough for a party like this. Go mingle", the snobby rich girl said to them.

Robin notices Starfire getting really mad. "Easy Starfire, we will be here for a short while anyway. I doubt that there is going to be any trouble tonight". Robin said to Starfire as they went in the room.

Back at the tower, Beast Boy is in common room playing the Gamestation. He felt really bored and sad as his friends are having a good time. Beast Boy shuts off the Gamestation as he is not in the mood to play. As Beast Boy is about to leave the common room, he notices something weird going on at oil platform. 'Since when someone is working this late at the oil platform'? Beast Boy thought to himself as he grabs his communicator and locks the Tower as he check things out.

On the oil platform, Adonis is stealing the oil. Beast Boy notices what is going on as he is trying to call the others. However none of his calls are not getting to the others. 'Come on guys this is not funny'. Beast Boy thought to himself as tries to get the hold of the others. Beast Boy sighs as he has no other choice but defeat Adonis on his own.

Beast Boy looks at Adonis. "Hold it right there, Adonis". Beast Boy said as he is getting ready to fight. Adonis looks at Beast Boy. "What I only get one of you tonight"? Adonis said to Beast Boy. "It may be only one of me, but I know how to take you down". Beast Boy said to Adonis.

Adonis glares at Beast Boy. "You think I came alone. I brought someone else with me". Adonis said to Beast Boy said as Dr. Light comes out. Beast Boy is in a tough position as he is in an unfair fight. As the fight begins, Beast Boy tries to get the hold of the others as he fights Adonis and Dr. Light alone. 'Guys, I really need your help please'. Beast Boy thought to himself as he is a lot of trouble. Beast Boy gets knocked out as Adonis and Dr. Light takes Beast Boy to their hide out. Beast Boy leaves his communicator behind at the scene.

Back at the party, Raven has a bad feeling that something is terribly wrong. Robin went towards Raven. "Raven what's wrong"? Robin asks Raven. Raven looks at Robin. "We need to leave Robin. I will explain in the T-Car". Raven said to Robin. Robin notices the worried expression on her face. "Ok", Robin said as they went to Cyborg and Starfire. The hostess notice them leaving. "You are leaving so soon". The rich girl said to them. "Yeah, we have something to take care off". Robin said to the rich girl. The girl rolls her eyes as the teens grab their communicators and leaves the mansion. Cyborg turns on his communication system back on.

Robin notices the missed calls on his communicator. "Beast Boy is in trouble". Robin said to them. Cyborg has an angry look on his face. "If that grass stain mess with the tower while we were gone", Cyborg said to them. "Hold up Cyborg, according to the security on the tower, it is completely locked and unharmed. We better check what's going on at the tower first". Robin said to Cyborg.

Cyborg nods to Robin as they head back at the tower. The teens arrive at the tower. "Beast Boy, where are you"? Robin asks as they look around. "Ok man this is not funny". Cyborg said as he looks in Beast Boy's room.

In the common room, the titans are wondering what happened to their friend. "He left the tower locked and the Gamestation off. There must have been a reason". Raven said to them. "Go over the messages Beast Boy left, maybe it will give us a clue". Starfire said to them. Robin looks at Starfire. "Of course", Robin said as they checked the messages calling for help. "All of the messages, it was while we were at the party. Beast Boy must have discovered trouble at the oil platform and dealt with it on his own". Raven said to them.

The teens has a guilty look on their faces as they leave the tower for the oil platform. As the teens are looking for clues, Starfire finds Beast Boy's communicator. "Oh no, Beast Boy was here". Starfire said as she hands Beast Boy's communicator to Cyborg. Cyborg smells the communicator. "It's defiantly BB's alright, and he even tried to call us". Cyborg said to them. "The question reminds who has taken Beast Boy and where is he"? Robin asks the group.

At the hideout, it is an abandoned warehouse on the otherside of Jump City. Beast Boy finds himself in a cell. "Now that we have him, when do you want to put him in the special force field". Adonis said to Dr. Light. "Soon enough, I want him to suffer to get to that girl Raven". Dr. Light said to Adonis. Adonis nods to Dr. Light. Adonis went to the cell. Beast Boy notices Adonis as he grabs Beast Boy in his grip.

Beast Boy struggles in Adonis grip. "Let me go, I am warning you. You will not get away with this. Once Raven sees your face, you will be defeated in a heartbeat". Beast Boy said to them. Dr. Light smirks at Beast Boy. "Let her come, I have gotten over my fear of her". Dr. Light said to Beast Boy as Adonis throws Beast Boy in a special force field. Beast boy tries to break out from the force field by changing into different animals, but Beast Boy gets a shock of light.

Dr. Light laughs at Beast Boy. "Don't you see, each time you change into an animal, you get a light shock. Each time you try to break the force field, you get a bigger light shock. Plus if your friends hit the force field, you will get the damage from it. Plus if you hit the force field, you feel the power of field double back at you". Dr. Light said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy glares at Dr. Light as he tries to escape from the force field.

Back at the oil platform, the teens are worried and angry that someone has taken their green changeling. "This is my fault. If I answered Beast Boy's question, he wouldn't be in danger and trouble". Cyborg said to teens. "No friend Cyborg, if I didn't went to that awful party, Beast Boy won't have face a fight on his own". Starfire said to them.

Robin looks at Cyborg and Starfire. "It's not either your fault Starfire. Cyborg, what did Beast Boy ask you"? Robin asks Cyborg. Cyborg looks at Robin. "He ask me what keeps going in a fight with bad guys that was mine alone. I couldn't answer his question because it caught me off guard". Cyborg said to Robin. Robin nods to Cyborg. "His inner strength, he was looking for his true inner strength". Raven said to Robin.

Cyborg sighs as he is an idiot for not figuring it out. "Man, I feel like a stupid, immature, idiot right now". Cyborg said to them. "You can tell Beast Boy that once we get him out". Robin said to Cyborg. They notice Raven going into her lotus position as she is levitating. "Azarath Mentiron Zinthois", Raven said as a black shadow of a Raven bird flies to find Beast Boy.

The shadow finds Beast Boy trapped in the force field as it entered into Beast Boy's mind. 'Beast Boy, can you hear me'? Raven telepathically said to Beast Boy. 'Raven, I thought you guys are at the party'. Beast Boy mentally thought to Raven. 'I sensed that something is wrong. Let me see out from your eyes'. Raven telepathically said to Beast Boy.

Raven looks out from Beast Boy's eyes as she sees some of his earlier memories before the Doom Patrol. 'Dr. Light and Adonis are behind this. I have to keep trying to break out of this field'. Beast Boy mentally thought to Raven. 'Just hang on, we will come'. Raven telepathically said to Beast Boy. The shadow leaves Beast Boy as he feels weak and exhausted.

Back at the platform, Raven is out from levitating as she looks at them. "Raven where is he"? Robin asks Raven. Raven has a super furious look on her face. "Dr. Light and Adonis has him in an abandon warehouse". Raven said to them. Robin realizes that Dr. Light can get under Raven's skin. "Raven, be careful of your anger. For all we know that Dr. Light can get under your skin and has Beast Boy in a position that if you hurt him it may cause him damage as well". Robin said to Raven. "I know Robin. He was trying to break a force field". Raven said to Robin.

Back at the warehouse, Beast Boy is sitting on the floor as he is catching his breath after the pounding on the force field. Dr. Light and Adonis looks at their prisoner. "Perhaps it's time that we increase the light power of the field". Dr. Light said to Adonis as he is about to press a button on the remote.

"Hold it right there, your light is about be blown out", Robin said as the four titans arrive at the warehouse. Dr. Light and Adonis smirks at them. "Your green friend has an enlightening engagement to attend". Dr. Light said as he presses the button. Beast Boy is hit by a light beam in the force field making him unable to move. "Guys", Beast Boy said as he yells in pain.

Robin notices Cyborg and Raven getting really angry. "We got get in there, Robin". Cyborg said to Robin. "I know. We need to get Adonis out of the way first in order to get to Dr. Light. The force field is probably reinforced that it will also effect Beast Boy. Raven, Cyborg, and I deal with Adonis while Starfire distracts Dr. Light long enough to get the remote out of his hands to deactivate the force field". Robin said to them.

They nod to Robin as the battle begins. Beast Boy looks at them while still trapped in the force field and the light beam on him. 'My friends are here. Even though I am trapped in this mess and I am getting tired and exhausted, I have to keep going until Dr. Light and Adonis is defeated'. Beast Boy thought to himself as he is fighting the force field and the light beam on him.

As the fight continues, the teens notice Beast Boy fighting the light beam. "Robin, I am not sure how much longer BB can keep this up. We need to get that remote out from Dr. Light's hands". Cyborg said to Robin. Robin notices that Beast Boy is fighting in the force field and using his endurance. "I know, Cyborg. Raven go". Robin said to Raven.

Cyborg has a puzzled look on his face. Raven glares at Adonis. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos", Raven said as her energy grabs Adonis and throws him on top of Dr. Light. Dr. Light releases the remote for the force field as Starfire catches it. "Robin catch", Starfire said as she throws the remote to Robin. Robin catches the remote as he deactivates the light beam and the force field. "Consider you light is cut off", Robin said as he breaks the remote.

Dr. Light and Adonis as scared whet as a sheet look on their faces as Raven has her scary look on her face. Cyborg notices Beast Boy barely walking towards them. "BB", Cyborg said as he went over to him. Beast Boy has an over exhausted look on his face. "I had to keep going". Beast Boy said as he is barely standing with a weak voice. "It's ok, BB. We will be at the tower soon". Cyborg said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nods to Cyborg. "Ok", Beast Boy said as he passed out as Cyborg catches BB in his arms. The authorities took Adonis and Dr. Light away into custody. Robin notices Beast Boy in Cyborg's arms. "Is he going to be ok"? Starfire asks Cyborg. "He will be ok. I thought he would have passed out long before now. It comes to show that he has endurance to keep going". Cyborg said to Starfire.

Back at the tower, Beast Boy comes around in the med bay as he has an IV in his arm and monitors checking on his vitals. "Hey welcome back", Cyborg said to Beast Boy. "Guys how long was I out"? Beast Boy asks them. "Three days", Robin said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy sighs as he feels bad.

Raven looks at Beast Boy. "Dr. Light really messed you up". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. "Friend, we are happy to have you back". Starfire said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy nods to Starfire. "Yeah", Beast Boy said to Starfire. "Come on guys, Beast Boy needs his rest said to Robin.

Raven and Starfire nods to Robin as they leave the med bay except Cyborg. Beast Boy looks at Cyborg. "Hey B, I need to apologize. I should have answered your question before. It caught me off guard. Plus I think you have figured it out on your own". Cyborg said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looks at Cyborg. "I have", Beast Boy said to Cyborg. "Yeah, you have endurance to keep going. That's is your inner strength that keeps you going". Cyborg said Beast Boy. Beast Boy nods to Cyborg. "Thanks Cy", Beast Boy said to Cyborg as he falls back to sleep.

Three days later, Beast Boy feels completely better. He walks in the kitchen as Cyborg fixes breakfast. The others notice the smile on Beast Boy. "Hey guys, Cyborg are you up for Gamestation fun", Beast Boy said to Cyborg. Cyborg grins at Beast Boy. "You bet, BB", Cyborg said to Beast Boy. The two went to the couch and play on the Gamestation. Robin, Starfire, and Raven grins as the two of them are playing on the Gamestation.

End story


End file.
